Garmadon
}} Garmadon ist der Bruder von Sensei Wu und Sohn des ersten Spinjitzu-Meisters. Mit seinem Bruder pflegte er ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis. Er ist der Mann von Misako und der Vater von Lloyd Garmadon. Biografie Früheres Leben Lord Garmadon trainierte einst mit seinem Bruder Wu im Kloster des Spinjitzu. Dabei flog Wu bei einem Übungskampf das Schwert über die Mauer. Er traute sich jedoch nicht, das Schwert zurückzuholen. Weil er wusste, dass ihr Vater zornig sein würde, beschloss Garmadon, das Schwert selbst zu holen. Als er es aufheben wollte, wurde er von einer Schlange gebissen, die sich später als der große Schlangenmeister entpuppte. Als er wieder erwachte, war er sehr krank. Fortan wurde er zu seinem Bruder und zu seinem Vater immer gemeiner. Das Gift der Schlange machte Garmadon langsam aber sicher böse. Garmadon reiste kurz darauf in die Trainingsakademie zu Meister Chen und trainierte dort. Sein Rivale war Clouse, den er in einem Kampf besiegen konnte - durch diesen Sieg erhielt er den Titel . Nach einigen Jahren des Trainings kehrte er schließlich zu seinem Bruder zurück. Einige Jahre nach dem Tod seines Vaters passierte, was sich bereits angekündigt hatte: Garmadon und sein Bruder Wu standen sich im Kampf gegenüber. Garmadon führte das Schwert des Feuers und die Nunchakus des Blitzes. Sein Bruder hatte die Sense der Erde und die Wurfsterne des Eises. Wu benutzte den Sense der Erde und schleuderte Garmadon durch die Wand auf den Trainingsplatz. Als Garmadon den letzten Schlag machte, leuchteten die Zeichen auf Wus Kimonu hell und dadurch öffnete sich ein Spalt in der Erde und ein Blitz traf Garmadon, durch welchen er sich in den schwarzen Lord verwandelte. Durch den Fall in den Spalt gelangte Lord Garmadon in die Unterwelt. Dort erwarteten ihn Samukai und die Skelette. Er kämpfte gegen Samukai und gewann - im Anschluss zog er als Zeichen dafür, dass er der neue Anführer der Skelette war, dessen Helm auf. TV-Spezial Sensei Wu erzählt Kai vom Kampf der Brüder. Lord Garmadon wollte die vier Goldenen Waffen an sich reißen und so brach ein Kampf zwischen ihm und Wu, der die Waffen beschützen wollte, aus. Garmadon wurde von Wu dank der Schutzsymbole, die sich auf dessen Anzug befanden, besiegt und in die Unterwelt verbannt. Dort kämpfte er gegen Samukai und riss so die Herrschaft über die Unterwelt an sich. Die Skelettarmee befand sich von nun an unter seinem Kommando. Er ließ Nya entführen, um sie als Druckmittel gegen Kai und Wu verwenden zu können. Es gelang ihm, Sensei Wu mit dem Schwert des Feuers in die Unterwelt zu locken. Da er davor bereits der anderen drei Waffen habhaft werden konnte, brauchte er nur noch das Schwert. Samukai besiegte Sensei Wu im Kampf und nahm zusätzlich zur Sense der Erde, den Nunchakus des Blitzes und den Wurfsternen des Eises auch das Schwert des Feuers an sich. Da aber kein Sterblicher die Macht der Goldenen Waffen auf einmal bändigen kann, explodierte Samukai und erschuf einen Wirbel durch Raum und Zeit, der es Garmadon ermöglichte, aus der Unterwelt zu entkommen. Lord Garmadon eilt zur Rettung Sensei Wu reiste in die geheime Dimension, um Lord Garmadon zurückzuholen, damit er ihnen im Kampf mit dem mächtigen Schlangenmeister beistehen konnte. Der Legende nach konnte die Schlange nur von jemandem besiegt werden, der stark genug wäre, alle vier goldenen Waffen zu führen und Garmadon war der einzige. Außerdem hatte Garmadon aufgrund ihres Bisses mit der Schlange noch eine alte Rechnung offen. In einem beeindruckenden Beispiel für Zusammenarbeit übergaben die Ninja ihre goldenen Waffen an Lord Garmadon und überlisteten den großen Schlangenmeister, der daraufhin seinen eigenen Schwanz verschlingen wollte. Das gab Lord Garmadon genug Zeit, seine bösen Kräfte mit den Kräften der goldenen Waffen zu kombinieren. Er spang vom Dach herunter und traf exakt die Schwachstelle am Kopf des großen Schlangenmeisters: „Du hast mich einmal gebissen, jetzt spürst du, wie es sich anfühlt, zurück gebissen zu werden!” Die Schlange explodierte und Lord Garmadon hatte alle gerettet. Staffel 2 Danach verwandelte er die goldenen Waffen in die Mega-Waffe. Nachdem ihm das gelungen war, setzte er alles daran, um die Ninja aufzuhalten. Allerdings sollte sein Sohn dabei keinen Schaden nehmen. Schließlich wurde Garmadon von den Schlangen verraten und gelangte auf die dunkle Insel, wo er auf das Ultra-Böse traf. Fortan bildeten beide ein Team und beim ersten Kampf gegen Garmadons Sohn ergriff das Ultra-Böse Besitz von Garmadon und besiegte ihn nachdem sich Gleichgewicht veschoben hatte. Beim letzten Kampf verwandelte er sich in einen Drachen. Nach Lloyds Sieg wurde Garmadon vom Gift des Schlangenmeisters befreit und war fortan nicht mehr böse. Staffel 3 und 4 (Sensei Garmadon) Nach dem ultimativen Kampf wurde Garmadon Teil des Ninja-Teams und schwor sich, nie wieder Waffen zu tragen oder zu kämpfen. Dem Ninja-Team stand er fortan stets mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Nachdem Sensei Wu für kurze Zeit böse geworden war, kämpfte Garmadon jedoch widerwillig ein weiteres Mal gegen seinen Bruder. Zusammen mit den Ninja besuchte Garmadon auch den Wettkampf der Elemente - meist war er jedoch Zuschauer. Schließlich kommt heraus, dass Garmadon den Liebesbrief von Wu abgefangen und umgeschrieben hat. Im Anschluss gab er ihn an Misako. Aufgrund des Briefes hatte sie sich für ihn entschieden.Nachdem Sensei Wu von Chen die Wahrheit erfahren hatte, rastete er aus. Garmadon kämpfte gegen seinen ewigen Rivalen Clouse. Bei diesem Kampf nutzte Clouse einen Zauber für ein Portal in die verfluchte Welt, doch Garmadon stieß Clouse hinein. Garmadon konnte entkommen. Dadurch, dass Chen Skylors kopierte Kräfte nutzen konnte, um seinen Zauber zu vollenden, wurde jeder, der das Tatoo eines Anacondrai trägt selbst zu einer. Neben den Anacondrai-Kriegern waren auch Garmadon und Skylor zu Schlangen verwandelt worden. Bei dem Finalen Kampf der Anakondrai gegen die Elemetar-Meister behalten die Anakondrai die Oberhand und sind kurz davor, ihre Rivalen zu besiegen, doch dann fand Pythor im Buch der Zauber einen Spruch,welcher die Obersten Wächter und Anführer der Anakondrai herausrufen konnte. Um das Portal öffnen zu können, musste jedoch die Person verflucht werden, die die gerufenen verflucht hat. Dies war Garmadon. Aufgrund von Garmadons Opfer gelang es, alle Anakondrai in Geister zu verwandeln und sie in die verfluchte Welt zu verbannen. Doch auch Garmadon war nun in der verfluchten Welt gefangen. Zum Gedenken an sein Opfer wurden im Bergpass, in welchem der Kampf stattgefunden hatte, sein Abbild ebenfalls in Stein gemeißelt. Staffel 7 ''Das große Schlüpfen'' In einem Flashback kämpft er mit den anderen Elementarmeister gegen Krux und Acronix. Jede Menge Geheimnisse In einem Traum von Wu sagen Garmadon, Misako und Morro ihm, dass er viele Fehler im Leben machte. ''Die Zeitreise'' Garmadon und die anderen Elementarmeister kämpfen in der Vergangenheit gegen die Schlangen-Samurai und Krux und Acronix. Staffel 8 ''Die Zeremonie'' In der Folge wird er von Harumi wiederbelebt, doch sie wird von der Polizei festgenommen. ''Die wahre Macht'' Garmadon befreit Harumi, und wird von ihr ermutigt, in einem Kampf gegen seinen Sohn sein wahres Potenzial zu entfalten. Dabei verletzt er Lloyd körperlich und seelisch schwer. Staffel 9 Garmadon herrschte über Ninjago und versetzte die Stadt in Angst und Schrecken. Sein Ziel war es, Lloyd zu bekommen. Im Endkampf gegen Wu und Lloyd wurde er von Lloyd besiegt und von der Polizei verhaftet. Staffel 10 Nachdem Lloyd ihn aus dem Gefängnis geholt hatte, hielt Garmadon mit den Ninjas zusammen und stellte sich gegen die Oni. Er trug zur Entstehung des Tornados der Schöpfung bei, der die Oni und Omega besiegte. Trivia *In Ninjago existiert eine Statue, welche Garmadon als Sensei zeigt. Sie steht im Pfad der Ältesten. *Garmadon ist sein Vorname. *Er ist der Bösewicht mit den meisten Staffelauftritten, nämlich 7 (mit Tag der Erinnerung) von 10. Wenn man aber seine guten Auftritte weglässt, belegt er mit Pythor denselben Platz, nämlich 4 von 10. *Er wird auch in Staffel 9 und Staffel 10 auftauchen. *Er ist nur in den zwei ersten und den bisher letzten beiden Staffeln böse. *Garmadon war die zweite Figur in Ninjago mit 4 Armen. Die erste war Samukai, dritte war Kozu, die vierte Nadakhan und die fünfte Herr E. *Er wechselte insgesamt bisher viermal die Seiten. *Im englischen Original wurde er in Staffel 9 als "Emperor Garmadon" angesprochen, was mit "Herrscher Garmadon" übersetzt wurde. Auftritte Staffel 5 *54. Die verfluchte Welt Staffel 7 *66. Das große Schlüpfen *71. Jede Menge Geheimnisse *74. Reise in die Vergangenheit Staffel 8 * 82. Die Zeremonie * 83. Die wahre Macht * 84. Kleines Ninjago, großer Ärger Galerie File:Images (14).jpg File:Download (38).jpg|Als Lord File:Download (43).jpg|Spinjitzu als er böse war File:Images (15).jpg|Vom Schlangenmeister gebissen File:Images (16).jpg|Spinjitzu als er gut ist File:Download (40).jpg|Als Sensei MoS82 Garmadon.png MoS83 SOG & Garmadon.png MoS83 Garmadon3.png MoS83 Battle2.png MoS83 Battle.png MoS83 Battle on TV.png MoS83 Garmadon Powers.png MoS83 Garmadon2.png MoS83 Energy.png MoS83 Garmadon and Harumi.png MoS83 Garmaface2.png MoS83 GARMAFACE.png MoS83 GARMADON.png MoS1GarmadonShadow.png Steinsamuraisoldaten Garmadons Lager.PNG GarmadonWu.png Garmadon mit Waffen.png Wu vs Garmadon.jpg Garmadon vs Samukai.jpg Garmadon in der legende.jpg MoS88 Killing.png MoS88 Garmadon.png MoS88 Gamadon Harumi.png MoS88 Garmadon Throne.png MoS95 Prison.png Nachweise *https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/889143515384496129 es:Garmadon en:Garmadon pl:Garmadon nl:Garmadon fy:Garmadon ru:Гармадон it:Lord Garmadon pt-br:Sensei Garmadon Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Spinjitzu Kategorie:Ninjago Kategorie:Unterwelt Kategorie:Sensei Kategorie:Antagonisten Kategorie:Ninjago Nindroids Kategorie:Zerstörung Kategorie:Zeit Kategorie:Eis Kategorie:Erde Kategorie:Blitz Kategorie:Feuer Kategorie:Elementarmeister Kategorie:Garmadons Motorrad-Gang Kategorie:Erste Elementarmeister Kategorie:TV-Special Kategorie:Staffel 1 Kategorie:Staffel 2 Kategorie:Staffel 3 Kategorie:Staffel 4 Kategorie:Staffel 5 Kategorie:Tag der Erinnerungen Kategorie:Staffel 7 Kategorie:Staffel 8 Kategorie:Staffel 9 Kategorie:2011 Kategorie:2012 Kategorie:2013 Kategorie:2014 Kategorie:2015 Kategorie:2016 Kategorie:2017 Kategorie:2018 Kategorie:Staffel 10 Kategorie:2019 Kategorie:Hauptantagonist Kategorie:Dunkelheit Kategorie:Halbdrache Kategorie:Drachen